


Just Between Us

by MirandaBeth



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBeth/pseuds/MirandaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda's always got an ulterior motive.  The trick is figuring out what it is.  (Set pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

"Hi Sarah," said Lynda, pleasantly, dropping down next to her on the bench seats outside the school.

Sarah looked up from her homework, a sense of foreboding settling around her. "What is it, Lynda? What's the matter?"

"I just said hi," said Lynda, her tone slightly hurt, but still friendly.

Okay, this was bad. Sarah had known Lynda for long enough to know this was bad.

"What?" she demanded. She could feel the panic creeping across her chest like some kind of suffocating spider. "Have I done something wrong? Have _you_ done something?" 

"No," said Lynda irritably.

"Something's happened!" Sarah said wildly. "One of the teachers found out about magazine, didn't they? I'm going to be expelled!"

"Sarah, calm down!" said Lynda. "It's not about the magazine. Not everything's about the magazine, you know."

Sarah, who had learned that the safest response to a comment like that was _no_ response, said nothing.

Lynda replaced her haughty look with another smile. "So, how's your homework going?"

Sarah looked at her warily. "Fine."

"Good," said Lynda, nodding. There was a pause. Lynda cleared her throat. "Just fine?"

"Well, you know how it is," Sarah said slowly. "Ever since we started this term it's been one thing after another."

"Right," said Lynda, looking slightly pained. "That, er, must cut into your social life."

Sarah stared at her.

"So," said Lynda brightly. "Which guys do you fancy?"

"What?"

"You know, _guys_ ," said Lynda sharply. "Males. Men. Do you fancy any of them?"

"Er, I dunno," said Sarah, wondering if it was possible that Lynda had been stolen and replaced with a poorly functioning robot copy.

"Oh," said Lynda. She paused, her eyebrows knitting together. Then she looked back at Sarah with a bright smile. "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Lynda," said Sarah, very carefully, because even if this _was_ Lynda and not a robot copy, she was still probably in danger, "what is this?"

Lynda blew out a huff of exasperated breath. "It's _girl talk_ , Sarah. You know, boys, hair, nails, shopping. Girl talk."

"Oh," said Sarah, trying not to sound confused. "Right."

" _What_ , Sarah? I can do girl talk! I'm a girl, I can talk about _girl things_. With my girl friends."

"No one said you couldn't," said Sarah, and then paused. "Ah."

"He _laughed_ at me! He said the idea was _ridiculous_."

Sarah tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face. "Kenny?" she said.

"What does _he_ know, anyway? I am perfectly capable of forming healthy friendships."

"Of course you are," said Sarah.

Lynda looked at her, scowling. "Ask _me_ something," she said. "Go on, Sarah. Your turn."

"Erm," said Sarah.

"Well? What about me? Are there any guys I like?"

"Well… are there?"

" _No_ ," snapped Lynda. "But since you ask…" She ducked her head, looking suddenly – was it possible? – shy. "As a matter of fact, I sort of went on a date yesterday…"

***

"So, what was it?" Kenny said, catching up with Sarah in the hall at the end of the day.

"What?"

"The secret. The one she was clearly dying to talk about. She told you, yeah?"

"Kenny," said Sarah, "that's just between us girls." And she could have sworn she saw him grin.


End file.
